Aminor Garax
Overview Aminor Garax is an intelligent Elten engineer, he was raised in Arminia in Eltenlien where he spent his younger life studying and working. During most of his adulthood, Aminor lived in a tower in Deurlyth in between Hearth and Driftwood, as he approached his elder years he returned to Arminia and returned years later. Appearance Aminor Garax stands at 5'9", he has light grey coloured eyes and short brown hair, upon his face he wears well kept muttonchops, further more Aminor is rarely seen without his googles and numerous belt pouches, as for clothing he wears a white long sleeved undershirt with a good quality red waste coat, the waste coat has two pockets, one of which generally holds his hand held clock. Aminor also wears long pants with a leather belt, the belt holds his elten spyglass and his variety of pouches. Aminor looks fairly unintimidating and weak with very little muscle mass. Background Aminor Garax was born and raised in Arminia by his mother and father along with his older brother, Aminor's father owned an airship maintenance business and his mother was a count. Aminor spent his time in Arminia studying at Arands College of Engineering, there he learnt the ropes for airship control and maintenance and also studied in intrusive automail. Aminors brother wanted to study in artificing however Arminia offered very little for it which lead to him planning a trip to granthel, he and Aminor took the family airship that was passed down to Aminor's brother, unfortunately on the way there the airship went through a violent storm which almost took the ship out of the sky entirely, the brothers were forced to land the ship in deurlyth, Aminor's brother found other transport and continued his way to granthel and Aminor stayed to fix the airship. Personality Aminor is a cheerful man who enjoys the company of other people which is ironic given that he used to live in a tower in the middle of the wilderness, as he does like people he has no interest in a romantic relationship due to embarrassing attempts during his younger years which scar him for life. Aminor is always happy to help, all you have to do is just ask. Likes * Innovation * Anything and everything airships * People * Research and study * Tinkering and mechanical engineering * Muttonchops * Old people stories * Fellow airship enthusiasts * Adventurer's tales * Magic * Well made Clothing and Uniform Dislikes * Werewolves / Wolves / Dogs * Murder * Stormy weather * Untrustworthy people * Fighting or confrontation Other Item Claims Tinkerer's Googles, these goggle's have multiple movable lens which help with delicate tinkering. Tinkerer's Tiny Tools, a pouch filled with small Eltern made tools. Elten Spyglass, kept in a pistol holster, the spyglass is designed to extend and retract when twisted which increase and decreases the zoom level. OOC Notes If something doesn't add up, don't be afraid to let me know, this is my first character here on solstice.Category:Characters